A Little Hatred
by Fan of U
Summary: "You heard us...and we heard you..." "You can just quit the act Mike...we know." "You don't have to hide it anymore...
1. I Hate You!

Mikey's couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to be hearing things...right?'Are...are they serious? This is...this not happening. This can't be for real.'

"W-What?"

His brothers didn't respond to him as they continued to look down at the floor. Their eyes would quickly glance at him every now and then, but they couldn't look at him directly. They could...but they just couldn't. It was too hard for them. Too hard to look at someone who didn't...who doesn't...

Mikey didn't understand. How could he? His brothers came up to him all of a sudden and said...said that! Something that was totally...unbelievable! It was so...it just came out of nowhere!

His brothers wanted to cry. They could feel the tears threatening to burst and flow out of their eyes. With much hesitation, the tears managed to free themselves from their imprisonment and flow slowly down their cheeks. It was so painful. Painful to hear the words, those words, coming out of their little brother's mouth.

As soon as Mikey saw their tears his chest started hurting. His heart couldn't take this. 'They're...they're crying? No...no no no. This can't...no!'

"You heard us...and we heard you..."Donnie said sadly, his voice cracking a little.

"You can just quit the act Mike...we know."Raph said roughly, but sorrowfully.

"You don't have to hide it anymore...what you feel about-"

"What are you bros talking about?!"Mikey yelled, interrupting Leo and earning shocked looks from them. He was getting angry. He didn't like this.'Where is this...where are they getting this from?'

"You hate us!"His brothers yelled in unison.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"They yelled in unison...again.

"Since when?!"

"I don't know! You tell us!"Raph yelled.

"We heard you say it Mikey! When you were sleeping on the couch yesterday!"Donnie yelled.

"Stop trying to deny it!"Leo yelled.

Mikey stared at his brothers with wide eyes and a dropped mouth, astonishment clear on his face. His brothers were panting hard from all the yelling and their tears were flowing harshly now. He tried to remember when he ever said such a thing yesterday.'How can I say something like that if I was sleeping? Wait a minute...'

...He did say it. It was all coming back to him now. He was playing too much video games yesterday and fell asleep on the couch. Then out of nowhere, it just happened. He said it, he really did say it!

Mikey chuckled.

His brothers gave him an incredulous look. His chuckles became out of control laughter, earning him even more questionable looks. Now, they didn't understand. How could they? Their little brother just...why is he...huh?

"Are you...are you laughing at us?!"Raph yelled angrily.

"This isn't funny Mikey! This is serious!"Leo yelled, his voice filled with disbelief and furiously.

"Why are you-"

"I love you bros! Ha ha!"Mikey laughed out and interrupted Donnie, wiping away a tear from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. This was just too much for him. He laughed harder the more he thought about it.

This time his brothers stared at him with wide eyes. Their mouths dropped as they tried to process what their little brother just said. It was hard to understand, though. Yesterday he said...and now he says...what? This made no sense to them!

Mikey noticed how confused, and slightly angry, his brothers looked. He calmed himself down until his laugh turned into small chuckles. He really needed to give them an explanation. They needed to hear the truth."Bros...you totally misunderstood me."

"What?!"They yelled in unison yet again.

Mikey chuckled."Yep."

"How did we...but you said, and I quote, I hate you bros!"

"That I did Donnie."

"So...you do hate us."

"Wrong Raph. Did you not hear me before? I love you bros!"

"Your...your not making any sense Mikey."

"Oh, yes I am Leo. You see, when I fell asleep, I had a dream of being in one of my video games. It was awesome! I collected coins, jumped over my enemies, and-"

"Get to the point..."

"Oh, yeah...sorry Raph. Anyways, I was facing one of the most annoying enemies in the game. Seriously, it took me forever to get past them! When I finally beat them I was so relieved! Until, they came back with reinforcements!"

"Is this going somewhere or..."

"Patience Leo. As soon as I saw more and more of them blocking my way to the castle, I was so mad! Then I said it."Mikey crossed his arms and waited a few seconds for a dramatic effect."I hate you bros."

"...We were...you dreamt us as the enemies?!"

"What? No! You bros weren't the enemies. The other bros were. The hammer bros!"

Their mouths dropped to the floor. They understood now, they really did misunderstand him. Mikey didn't hate them, he never did. They were relieved that their little brother didn't feel that way, but they felt something else too. Anger was flowing through their veins, and it was not towards Mikey.

"Uh, bros?"

Leo's eye twitched."Mikey..."

"Yeah?"

"That game that you dreamt of...did you ever beat it?"

"Um, no. I couldn't get passed the hammer bros. They're really hard to get through. I guess it was more of a nightmare then, now that I think about it."

"Good."

"Huh? Raph...wait Raph what do you mean by good?"

"Don't worry Mikey, we're going to beat the game for you."

"Are you sure Donnie? It's pretty hard, especially when you get to-"

"Literally!"

"Literally?! Raph no don't! Leo, Donnie, please! Come on bros, don't do this to me! I still need to save the princess!"


	2. We Love You!

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>"We love you Mikey."The three oldest brothers said to the youngest, while hugging him and having huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"I hate you bros."The youngest said, not being able to move away from his brothers strong embrace.

"We know thats not true."Donnie cooed.

"Yeah! You love us!"

"Not anymore Raph...not anymore!"

"We beat the game for you, though."Leo said, grinning madly as he remembered that glorious moment.

"You dudes destroyed it!"

"Beating...destroyed...same thing."Raph chuckled.

"It was for a good cause Mikey."Leo said.

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh, yes it was."

"Shut up Raph."

"We did it out of love."Donnie said, laughing a little.

"There is no love!"

"You sure about that, Mikey? Because, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy."Leo said happily.

"Me too!"

"It's one thing to hear that from Leo, but you too Raph?!"

"Hey, love can make people say crazy stuff."

"Not to mention, doing stupid things."Donnie said.

"Oh really? Well, that doesn't surprise me. Wanna know why? Because you bros killed one of my most prized possessions!"

"I thought we were your prized possessions?"Leo asked, pretending to look sad as he quivered his lip. He tried not to laugh at his own antics, but a few chuckles managed to slip out.

"You guys are dead to me!"

"You mean the world to us."Donnie said, smiling.

Mikey sniffled."I miss my game."

"It's ok Mikey."Leo said, rubbing his back in comfort.

"I never got to save the princess..."

Donnie giggled hearing his little brother's whining."Everything is going to be just fine."

"No it's not..."

"No need for pouting. Besides, who needs a princess when you got your bros!"Raph said loudly, giving his little brother a slight noogie.

"Me!"

The three brothers laughed and hugged Mikey harder."We really love you Mikey!"They all yelled in unison.

Mikey sighed."Still hate you bros..."

* * *

><p>R.I.P.<p>

One of Mikey's video games

first chapter-final chapter

Here lies a classic that will never be forgotten...

Born to bring fun to a young turtles life, but sadly died at the hands, and weapons, of his older brothers


	3. The Unsuspecting Splinter

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

><p>'...I sense something...my sons are up to something.'Splinter thought while meditating. He got up and made his way to the place he felt the disturbance was coming from, the living room. He sighed when he was only a few feet away from entering.'Please let there not be any fighting this time...'<p>

He entered the room and immediately regretted thinking that. What he saw was something he did not see everything, his oldest sons smiling and hugging his youngest. Now, under normal circumstances, that would have been a beautiful sight worth watching for a few minutes. It wasn't, though, it was quite confusing to him actually. Why?

His youngest was sniffling and whining. On the ground was what appears to be a broken video game of some sort with weapons surrounding it. Furthermore, his oldest sons were grinning in a way that was beginning to disturb him. He kept hearing Mikey whimpering something about a princess and the others were just chuckling and laughing almost evilly. This was all just...too much for the old rat to comprehend.

Now he wished they were fighting. It would have been easier in his opinion. This was not the case, however, it was completely different. He didn't know what to do about this, what to think, or even say in a situation like this. He watched his sons a little bit more until he sighed again and made up his mind.

'I don't want to know.'He thought as he walked away from the scene, but not before hearing a whimpering sound coming from his youngest.

"I never got to save the princess..."

'...I seriously do not want to know.'


End file.
